


Can We Burn Somethin’, Babe?

by SorchaR



Series: SorchaR’s Semi-Infinite Starker Playlist [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex, best off-label use of powers ever, peter thinks he knows more than he does, peter’s spider powers, tony proves him wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: Peter doesn’t know as much as he thinks he does. Tony corrects that.This installment’s song is “Love on the Brain” by Rihanna. I told y’all I was basic.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: SorchaR’s Semi-Infinite Starker Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967119
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Can We Burn Somethin’, Babe?

Peter sets down the plate he’s drying and laughs. “Oh, my God, Tony, that is so extra!” When Tony looks affronted, he adds hastily, “I mean, not that it’s necessarily a bad thing, but you have to admit, it’s extra.”

Tony draws himself up with great dignity. “It most certainly is not. It’s erotic.”

“In the eighties, maybe.” Peter dries his hands and tosses the dishtowel onto the counter. “I mean okay, I can see _you_ liking it, but I’d just feel silly.”

“How do you know, if you haven’t tried?”

“Well…”

Tony cuts him off with a short gesture. “You don’t. Give me twenty minutes to change your mind, and if you feel silly, we’ll turn the music off.”

***

This is how, fifteen minutes later, Peter finds himself naked from the waist down, thighs gripping Tony’s hips as Tony fucks him up against the wall. If Peter wasn’t supporting his own weight by dint of his palms adhering to the wall, he would probably be smacking Tony’s head to try to force him to fucking _move_. Tony is stubbornly refusing to thrust any faster than the beat of the music and it’s driving Peter crazy. “C’mon,” he breathes against Tony’s mouth, just a bit of a whine in his voice. “You’ve proven your point.”

Tony nips lightly at his lower lip. “Oh, I don’t think I have. Do you feel silly?”

Peter’s head falls back against the wall and he moans. “No, Tony, I don’t feel silly.”

“Do you feel extra?” Tony persists, rolling his hips slowly before snapping them on the thrust. 

“Goddammit, no, just fucking move!”

Tony just grins. “How do you feel, then?”

“I - ah! - feel like I know where you sleep,” Peter growls, “and you should - fuck - remember that.”

“How about this,” Tony murmurs against Peter’s neck. “You admit you were wrong and then I’ll take you to where I sleep and fuck you till you can’t remember your own name.”

Peter groans. “Yes, fuck, yes I was wrong! You were right and fucking to music is hot as hell.”

“Good boy. Let go of the wall.”

Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, gasping softly as he drops a little further onto Tony’s cock. “Where you sleep might be a little far,” he suggests breathlessly. 

“Good point.” Tony considers. “The sofa, on the other hand, is right here.”

“You’re a genius.”

Tony grins. “I know.”


End file.
